A vida que segue
by Lara Boger
Summary: Tommy descobre que a lembrança daquele passado com Kimberly não doía tanto quanto pensou.


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers não me pertence. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse**: Tommy descobre que a lembrança daquele passado com Kimberly não doía tanto quanto pensou.

**Notas**: Sim, eu não gosto da Kimberly. Também não gosto do Tommy, mas entre não gostar de alguém, prefiro não gostar dela.

* * *

**A vida que segue**

O rapaz moreno andava a passos firmes percorrendo aquele parque que conhecia tão bem. Desde que se mudara para Alameda dos Anjos, o parque se tornara um de seus lugares preferidos. A natureza e a visão do lago costumavam lhe fazer relaxar, mas não esperava que fosse o caso naquele momento. A paz lhe parecia muito longe quando levava em consideração o tamanho do compromisso a cumprir.

Não queria estar ali, mas acabou sendo obrigado a aceitar diante daquela insistência. Não sabia o que esperar, passara a noite toda pensado naquilo, mas não chegara a qualquer motivo sobre as razões daquele encontro depois de todo aquele tempo e de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles. Resolvera pagar para ver, mas sua decisão não significava ter certeza de qualquer coisa.

De longe, viu-a sentada no banco de madeira, distraída em olhar para o lago. Cogitou se não era o caso de dar meia volta e esquecer do telefonema e do pedido, mas fugir não era uma opção. Forçou-se a continuar seus passos, finalmente chamando a atenção da garota com sua proximidade, fazendo com que ela abrisse um sorriso.

- Tommy, que bom te ver aqui!

A garota ruiva se levantara do banco, envolvendo o corpo maior em um abraço. Ela parecia entusiasmada com aquilo e, tentando não demonstrar tanto desconforto, retribuiu o gesto e esperou que a garota se afastasse. Sem demora, pode vê-la de mais perto notando tudo aquilo que a televisão parecia não mostrar nas poucas ocasiões em que ligara a TV para algo que não fosse futebol ou beisebol ou que as fotos escondiam em todos aquelas matérias dos jornais.

- Também é bom ver você, Kimberly. – disse, tentando soar gentil. – Como você está? Tudo bem?

Péssima pergunta, ele pensou. Como ela estava era de conhecimento público. Era uma pergunta que aparentemente poderia ter tido resposta em qualquer artigo ou entrevista que tivesse assistido.

Kimberly Hart, prata nos Jogos Pan-Americanos, e agora medalha de ouro nas últimas Olimpíadas. Aliás, tinha medalhas em quase todas as competições da qual participara. Uma estrela da ginástica, como sempre ela sempre ambicionou desde que se conheceram. Uma garota que costumava sorrir em todas as suas aparições, fotos e entrevistas, porém Tommy não conseguia enxergar aquele brilho no olhar como era habitual. Kimberly estava mais magra, com olheiras no rosto cobertas com maquiagem, porém incapazes de disfarçar o cansaço. Fruto de uma rotina pesada, certamente. Não esperava que fosse fácil conquistar aquela fama. Ginástica era um esporte doloroso e que exigia sacrifícios. Tommy sabia muito bem disso.

- Sim, tudo bem. Os últimos tempos foram muito bons pra mim. Deu tudo certo. E você, como está?

Outra pergunta idiota, mas não pela obviedade e sim pelo tédio quanto a resposta, sem contar a ironia que aquilo representava. Tudo muito tedioso para quem havia subido os degraus da fama e se consagrado ao máximo do esporte. Apenas um fator a mais que certamente o tornava desinteressante e inadequado como sua companhia. De qualquer modo, não havia o que esconder, não tinha mentiras ou histórias para contar e melhorar algo para se sobressair. Não tinha disposição para tal.

- Está tudo bem. Estou naqueles caminhos tortuosos de universidade, com emprego de meio período, trabalhos para fazer e pouco tempo pra cumprir. – deu de ombros, diante da rotina em sua intenção de ser um paleontólogo. – Vida normal de estudante.

- Vida normal é bom. Sinto falta disso.

- Aliás, parabéns pela medalha, Kim. Eu acabei não te telefonando, ou enviando uma carta, mas eu fiquei feliz por você.

- Uma pena que não tenha me telefonado. Eu teria gostado.

Silêncio. O bastante para um leve desconforto, mas que Tommy tentou não deixar que se prolongasse. Estava curioso e francamente, nem um pouco disposto a esperar mais por alguma resposta. A cada dia gostava menos de enigmas.

- Bom, mas e então? Tem alguma razão pra ter vindo pra Alameda dos Anjos? Eu soube que tirou umas férias do ginásio. Normalmente você iria para outros lugares. Seus pais não moram mais aqui, nem ninguém da nossa turma pra dizer a verdade.

- Então... mesmo que não estejam morando aqui, é nesse lugar que eu me sinto realmente em casa. E também, de qualquer modo não estou aqui por eles. Eu... estou aqui porque queria te ver, queria falar com você. – ouviu-a dizer, parecendo hesitar, de alguma forma. – Eu sabia que estaria em Alameda pra ver seus pais então eu me arrisquei.

Kimberly? Querendo conversar? Definitivamente aquilo havia conseguido deixar Tommy ainda mais confuso. O que ainda tinham para conversar afinal? E pior, ela parecia esperar que dissesse algo, mas dizer o que?

- Sobre o que quer falar? – perguntou, sem querer soar grosseiro, mas demonstrando alguma ansiedade. Sua vontade era perguntar que tipo de assunto ainda tinham para conversar, porém por hora parecia melhor se conter.

- Sobre nós dois.

"_Nós dois?"_

- Kimberly, não existe "nós" há muito tempo. – disse, ainda tentando se manter educado – Há pelo menos alguns anos pra dizer a verdade.

- Eu sei. É sobre isso mesmo que eu gostaria de conversar. Eu... senti saudades.

Saudades... aquilo realmente estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Especialmente quando aquela palavra deveria ter lhe provocado algum efeito, mas não o fez sentir nada além de estranheza.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Tommy, eu senti saudades de você. Durante todo esse tempo estive com a cabeça aqui em Alameda dos Anjos pensando em como estavam indo as coisas por aqui, sobre como você estava.

- Pelo que me consta não era isso que a última carta que eu recebi aparentava. – respondeu, lembrando das palavras escritas por Kimberly na última correspondência que recebera, que ela tinha encontrado uma outra pessoa e por isso estava rompendo o relacionamento. Poucas frases, na verdade. Quase um bilhete escrito às pressas, típico de quem se livra de uma obrigação sem grande importância.

- Aquilo foi um equivoco. Um erro da minha parte. Não era para ter acontecido.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que se diz "não era para ter acontecido". Você disse que encontrou outra pessoa. Isso não é qualquer coisa.

- Talvez não fosse, se o que eu te escrevi fosse real. Não era verdade, Tommy. Eu não encontrei ninguém. Não estive com ninguém depois de você.

Tommy travou. Como assim "se fosse real"?

- Eu menti naquela carta. Eu não encontrei ninguém. Não havia uma outra pessoa. – ela respondeu, muito séria, embora estivesse ainda hesitando – Escrevi aquilo porque precisava de uma forma de terminar sem chances de voltar atrás.

- Do que está falando? Não estou entendendo...

- Eu... precisava de tempo pra me concentrar, de treinar e me dedicar a ginástica. Eu não podia desperdiçar aquilo. Era a minha melhor chance de realizar meu sonho e não podia falhar. – explicou, abaixando a cabeça, como se estivesse envergonhada com aquelas verdades – Só que eu não conseguiria fazer isso se a todo o momento estivesse com a cabeça longe e pensando em outras coisas e não queria que você viesse atrás de mim. Achei que esse era o único motivo pelo qual você não fosse me questionar por querer terminar. E eu estava certa. Você não me procurou mais, nem me questionou.

Tommy abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão com olhos arregalados, chocado com o que estava escutando.

- (...) e agora eu estou arrependida. Nunca consegui deixar de pensar em você.

Apertou os punhos, tentando se controlar. Então tudo aquilo era mentira? Não havia outra pessoa? Sofrera tanto, passara por tudo aquilo... por nada?

- Eu não acredito nisso. – sussurrou o rapaz – Você tem noção do que fez comigo, Kimberly?

- Tom...

- Não, pelo visto não tem mesmo, mas tudo bem, não acho que isso não faça a mínima diferença nem pra você e nem pra mim. Por que está me contando isso agora?

- Eu senti sua falta. – a jovem gaguejou – Eu ainda te amo, e...

- Quer consertar as coisas? É isso? – ele perguntou, tendo um sorriso estranho nos lábios, assumindo em seu rosto uma expressão que era desconhecida a qualquer um de seus amigos se o vissem naquele momento. Sarcasmo, rancor: um misto de coisas. Nada que fosse bom mas que inegavelmente guardava dentro de si desde o dia em que tudo terminara. Tudo que sentira e ficara adormecido por efeito dos seus dias atribulados e do passar do tempo desde aquela carta e do qual agora não poderia mais conter e nem queria. – Não tem conserto, Kimberly. Eu não sou um brinquedo ou um objeto que você dispõe e usa na hora que bem entende.

- Foram quase três anos, Tommy. Por favor, não joga isso fora...

- Sim, foram três anos juntos, mas a decisão não partiu de mim. Foi você quem escreveu a carta, que aliás era mais um punhado de frases do que uma carta. Você apenas me comunicou que tinha acabado.

- Mas, se ainda está tão aborrecido é sinal que ainda sente alguma coisa, e...

- Realmente sinto, mas não é amor. Estou zangado por que você preferiu mentir pra mim. – respondeu, muito sério – Eu teria te esperado, sabia? Seria difícil, mas eu teria esperado o seu tempo, mas isso agora é passado. Você precisava de tempo para resolver sua vida e correr atrás dos seus sonhos. Eu não tinha planos, mas fui obrigado a tê-los, e a minha vida seguiu em frente assim como a sua.

O rapaz lembrou de como havia ficado sem chão depois de ler aquelas palavras, de como se sentira incapaz por merecer uma carta tão curta. De como havia se sentido perdido. Era verdade: não tinha planos. Ser ranger era uma atribuição tão grande que não lhe restara muito tempo e disposição para pensar em um futuro, mas tudo que sabia naquela época era que qualquer plano teria a presença dela. E de repente não tinha mais nada.

No fim, foi como começar do zero. Ocupar-se das responsabilidades de ranger fora fundamental assim como a presença dos amigos. Foi capaz de manter o foco pelo menos enquanto muito dependia de si. Depois, longas horas pensando em algo que pudesse fazer e quisesse realizar, pois faltava pouco para terminar os estudos. Não havia muito e se arriscara em diversas coisas: por fim a ideia da paleontologia ao qual estava se dedicando com todo o afinco possível.

Já sobre o amor não havia muito a ser dito. Sua vida amorosa não era das melhores, nem fazia tanta questão de mudar isso. Saíra brevemente com algumas garotas, mas a verdade era que sua mente vivia no passado, entre os dois últimos relacionamentos sérios de sua vida: Kimberly e Kat.

Kimberly era fato notório, sem necessidades de explicações, mas Kat... infelizmente não havia dado certo. Tommy pensara que seria com ela que sua sorte iria mudar: Kat era divertida, interessante e compreensiva. Era a primeira garota ao qual se interessava desde o fim do seu namoro anterior e compreendia a maior parte de seus atos por justamente ter visto muito daquilo acontecer, mas nem assim aquilo vingara.

Não que Tommy não a quisesse. Queria sim, estava genuinamente interessado nela, mas havia demorado demais e feito muito pouco, temendo aquele sentimento novo, mesmo que tivessem começado algo. Obvio que o tempo iria passar e trazer coisas novas e foi justamente o que aconteceu. Um dia Kat acabou partindo em direção aos planos dela, sem que tivessem muito que cogitar ou lamentar. Estava na Inglaterra, estudando dança na Royal Ballet Academy, como era seu sonho e ao contrário do que acontecera com Kimberly haviam terminado o namoro antes que a distância se encarregasse disso.

Uma atitude madura de ambos os lados, por mais que fosse doloroso. Tommy sabia que aquela era a melhor decisão, especialmente quando sabia que Kat se ressentia em achar que era a sombra de sua ex. Não seria capaz de demonstrar o contrário e nem se sentia seguro em tentar. Era um namoro fadado ao fim desde o começo e tudo porque aquela carta havia trazido para si mais do que a notícia do rompimento: também lhe impuseram dúvidas e medos que agora eram absolutamente incompreensíveis diante daquela verdade.

Perdera quase tudo por causa de uma mentira.

- Mas Tommy, agora nós podemos ficar juntos. Naquela época era impossível pra mim, mas agora...

- Só se trata de você, não é mesmo? "impossível pra mim", "eu precisava", "eu tinha"... tudo "eu". Você é incapaz de pensar nos outros. O que aconteceu com você durante esses anos, Kimberly? Não me lembrava de que era tão egoísta assim.

Viu a garota abaixar a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos como se estivesse tentando pensar em algo, mas aparentemente se desesperando por não conseguir encontrar nada a dizer. Tommy não sentiu pena, ou rancor: não sentiu nada. Apenas observava a cena com algum interesse estranho na cena que se desenrolava.

Pensou que sentiria algo, que talvez não resistisse e caísse novamente em seus braços. Pensou que sentiria raiva e foi um alivio notar que esse não seria o caso. Claro, não pode evitar que o choque inicial daquela conversa lhe afetasse, mas tudo aquilo estava se dissipando mais rápido do que julgara. Pode constatar que o tempo havia passado e não cairia mais em nenhuma daquelas armadilhas.

- Sinto muito que não tenha sido do jeito que esperava, Kimberly. Espero que algum dia você possa encontrar o que está procurando. Até um dia.

Afastou-se, deixando a garota sozinha sem sentir culpa, sem tentar qualquer ato de cavalheirismo. Não se importava mais. Aquele relacionamento estava no passado e por lá permaneceria. Agora tinha a sua vida e nada iria afetá-la. Tinha seus próprios desejos e planos mesmo que tivesse sido construído a duras penas.

Não poderia esquecer tudo aquilo, mas poderia deixar tudo em seu devido lugar. No caso daquele relacionamento, enterrado no passado, guardando o pouco que ficara de bom e se livrando daquilo que o amarrara durante tantos anos.

Tinha uma vida para si. E nada iria lhe tirar isso.

**Fim**


End file.
